Tram
by Ayane13
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON. A scene in the middle of an in-game fanfic I was planning to do, but never got to. Just to clarify, Evan was a survivor he found towards the beginning. I was playing with that idea. Isaac Clark x OC


"Isaac, come on! We don't have time to play around out there! We've got all we need, so let's go before you attract more monsters!" Evan called from the Tram. She knew Isaac was hunting for med-packs and ammo, but they didn't have time to dawdle now. Necromorphs weren't picky about when and where they attacked so long as they eliminated their target. And the USG Ishimura had plenty of those that didn't require too much hunting to find.

Isaac listened to his partner and ran onto the Tram, quickly activating it. The doors closed and it began its course to the other side of the space ship. As if on cue, their Captain Hammond popped up on the radio screens of their rig suits.

"Nice work you two. I should have the communication systems up shortly-"

"By shortly, do you mean a minute or twenty?" Evan interrupted. Captain Hammond was certainly no good at estimating time, seeing as Isaac almost got himself killed trying to shoot down asteroids while Hammond tried to fix the defense systems.

"Not sure, but don't get pissy with me now, Evan. You guys have a lot of time to rest while the Tram moves to the other side of the ship. I suggest you use that time to recover your energy. I'll have communications up by then. When everything's ready, I'll brief you on your next task."  
The radio then clicked off and Hammond's face disappeared. Evan sighed and looked at Isaac. Though she couldn't see his face through his helmet, she was sure he was feeling as annoyed as she was. He wasn't too much of a talker, but she'd learned to read his body language pretty well by now.

"Well, I don't recall us getting hurt too badly this time. We did pretty well to avoid that. I would suggest sleep, but I doubt either of us would be able to…"

Isaac didn't say a word in response, which was no surprise to Evan. He'd been especially quiet after they'd had a run-in with a Necromorph that looked like his ex-girlfriend, who happened to be the main reason he was there in the first place. Isaac hadn't been able to kill it, but Evan didn't hesitate. She wasn't about to let her only hope for survival die.

But Isaac had said barely a word to her since she'd killed that Necromorph. Which was why he surprised her when he suddenly pinned her against the Tram wall.  
"Isaac, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Evan exclaimed. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't being hostile.

Isaac didn't say a word. He didn't want to. What he did want was to get that damned helmet off of her. He almost wished he hadn't given her the rig at all, but she'd needed the suit to stay alive.

He held her against the wall with one arm while he removed her helmet with the other. She didn't fight him at all, and he could see why when her muddy brown eyes were finally revealed. Somehow, she'd known what he wanted all along… and she seemed to want it too. Before he knew it, she was taking off his helmet.  
"Evan…" he whispered, only to be silenced by her lips pressing roughly against his.  
"Shut up. You've been silent this long, don't ruin this moment by changing that now," Evan hissed before kissing him lustfully again. Isaac obliged her, returning her kiss with just as much fervor. He began working at removing her rig, but it was easier said than done while trying to keep his mouth locked with hers. In the end, he had to pull away with a frustrated growl in order to remove it. She helped him as much as she could, though shaking hands weren't the best help to offer.

After Evan's rig was off, she immediately went after his. His was even more difficult to remove, taking several minutes even with them working together. When it was finally gone, Evan had lost her patience. She grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and swung him around before pushing him down onto the Tram seat. He sat up as Evan straddled him, her arms going around his shoulders as his went around her waist. There were only undergarments between them now, but they decided to pick their kissing back up where they'd left off. Their kissing was rough and fast, tongues forcing their ways into each other's mouths for quick explorations.

Isaac's hands finally moved from around Evan's waist, one moving to unclasp her bra while the other quickly pulled it off of her. He tossed it aside while he kissed a trail down to her breasts. He ran his tongue over her left breast first, teasing the nipple with the tip of his tongue while he massaged her right breast with his hand. Evan arched her back slightly, biting her lower lip to keep from making any noise. A few moments later, Isaac switched his hand and mouth, making sure that her right breast got just as much attention from his mouth as the left.

Despite all the pleasure that was now coursing through Evan's body, she suddenly pulled away from Isaac. She stood up, pulling him to his feet as well. Before he could question her, she pulled his underwear down. He instinctively stepped out of them before grabbing hers and doing the same to her. He then sat back down and pulled her onto his lap once again. This time, however, Evan was sure to land so that he entered her, causing them both to feel a shockwave of pleasure. They gasped quietly in unison, sitting like that for a moment to savor the feeling.

Evan kissed Isaac once again, and he held that kiss as they began to slowly move with each other. They started out slow, sending small waves of pleasure through them both. As they gradually increased speed, the waves became larger and better with every thrust. While Isaac found that kissing Evan kept him quiet, Evan was having more difficultly as she got closer and closer to the edge. She whimpered a bit before pulling away to gasp. Isaac immediately seized her lips with his again, but this didn't help her stay quiet. She began moaning into the kiss, her nails digging into his back to keep herself from screaming as they moved faster, shockwaves of ecstasy crashing through her body. It was almost too much for her to handle, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She wasn't upset or in pain, her body just needed another outlet since she refused to be too loud.

Isaac continued to kiss Evan despite her tears. He knew she didn't want him to stop since she hadn't herself. He began moving faster once again until he knew they were going as fast as they could go. Evan's nails were drawing blood, but the pain was invisible behind the ecstasy he felt.

Evan suddenly broke their kiss to gasp loudly as she finally went over the edge. Her muscles contracted and she tightened even more around him for a moment. With one last thrust, Isaac reached his climax as well as Evan's body relaxed. He slumped back in the seat, breathing heavily, arms gently around Evan. She lay panting over him, her head rested in the crook of his neck. He was still inside her, but neither seemed to mind that at all. Both were in a state of bliss, forgetting that they were in a place more like Hell than Heaven. They forgot about Necromorphs and repairing "Planet-cracking" space ships. All they knew existed then was each other and the feeling of freedom and happiness the whole experience had caused.

After several moments of silence, Isaac asked, "Evan… Why did you cry?"

Evan laughed lightly. "Because it felt amazing, but I couldn't scream."

Isaac couldn't help but smile, slowly managing to sit up without making Evan move too much. He instantly regretted it, though, as seeing the interior of the Tram made him remember exactly where they were. His smile faded and he sighed. Evan seemed to feel the same.

"What a moment fucker," she muttered, slowly moving to get off Isaac's lap. She shivered a bit when he slid out of her. "Well, I guess its back to surviving Hell again, eh?"

Isaac nodded sadly and stood up. They retrieved their undergarments and put them back on in silence. Isaac helped Evan back into her rig before getting his own back on. Before he could put his helmet back on, however, Evan grabbed his wrists. She pulled his arms down before kissing him one last time. This kiss, however, lacked the lust and roughness the previous ones possessed. It was gentler and more passionate. And to Evan's delight, Isaac dropped his helmet to wrap his arms around her as he returned the kiss.


End file.
